


They Need An Excuse To Suck Our Cocks

by katelynelaine



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Body Shots, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-25
Updated: 2012-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katelynelaine/pseuds/katelynelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Trevor used body shots (or whatever they’re called) as an excuse to lick Mike’s wonderful collarbones and Mike convinced Trevor it's okay to be in love with your best friend. And then they had sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Need An Excuse To Suck Our Cocks

Mike heard Trevor singing, “ _shots, shots, shots,_ ” as he waltzed through the door of Mike’s apartment that evening.

“Hey, Trevor,” he called from the kitchen. Trevor raised his chin at Mike in greeting. Mike smiled to himself as Trevor flopped onto the couch, dropping his head back to face the ceiling. Mike stacked two slices of pizza on top of each other and picked them up with one hand, grabbing a bottle of tequila with the other hand. He set the bottle on the coffee table and handed Trevor the pizzas. “Be right back,” he assured before returning to the kitchen for a shot glass, a dime bag, and his own two slices of pizza. He settled in beside Trevor, setting his items on the coffee table with everything else and devouring into his pizza slices. Trevor was done a moment later and he sat up, pouring himself a shot and downing it. Mike watched quite obviously, but managed to remember to keep eating his pizza so maybe Trevor wouldn't notice. Trevor did another shot as Mike finished his dinner and then he poured Mike one.

“Bad day?” Mike asked, taking the shot and throwing his head back as he drank it. Trevor grinned at him and shook his head.

“I just like getting shit-faced with my best friend.” Mike very definitely did not blush at all.

“Me too,” he murmured, gladly taking the second shot Trevor handed him, because with Trevor and Mike anything could happen while they were drunk. Mike could get away with kissing Trevor’s neck when he pulled him in for a hug. He’d even bitten down once and he was sure he’d heard Trevor moan. But, of course, they don’t talk about what happens when they’re drunk when they’re not drunk.

“You got any limes?” Trevor asks. “And salt,” he adds after a moment while Mike thinks. Alcohol slows his brain down considerably, which Mike is immensely grateful for.

“Uh, yea probably. Why?” Trevor grins at him again before taking off his shirt and tie and making his way to the kitchen in search of limes and salt. And Mike just stared because Trevor was shirtless in his kitchen, stretching up to get the salt out of the top cupboard and Mike was suddenly very aware that Trevor was wearing batman underwear today. Trevor returned with another shot glass of full of lime wedges and a box of salt because Mike didn’t cook so he’d never bought a salt shaker. He didn’t even know why he had salt, but, as Trevor sat down and put some on his collarbone, he was fucking glad he did.

“Come on, you know how to do this,” Trevor said to Mike’s open mouthed stare as he poured another shot. Trevor grabbed a lime and set it between his teeth, smiling at Mike behind it. Mike tried not to grin back before he leaned forward licking Trevor’s collarbone greedily and then dragging his tongue back over the same spot just because he could. Trevor definitely sighed, or something, happily as he shoved the shot glass into Mike’s hand, some sloshing over his fingers. Mike pulled back to drink it quickly. He took a quick breath before pressing forward to take the lime, keeping his lips pressed to Trevor’s as he sucked on the wedge, chasing the burn of liquor away. He felt Trevor smile against his lips and pulled away, spitting the rind out as he gasped to catch his breath. Trevor poured another shot and then gestured at Mike’s shirt. Mike, though, was still processing what in the hell had just happened so Trevor set the glass down and pulled Mike’s shirt off for him. Mike made a quiet noise of surprise and Trevor tossed some salt onto Mike’s very defined collarbone and handed him a fresh lime wedge.

“Mikey, you are not that drunk. Come on,” Trevor mumbled, poking Mike’s flat, bare stomach. Mike nodded numbly and put the lime wedge in his mouth, smiling despite himself because it just seemed so surreal. He and Trevor had never done this before, but it was so great Mike wanted to make it a regular thing. Like, every other day at least. And then Trevor’s tongue was on his neck and Mike arched up toward his touch, moaning lowly. Trevor bit down teasingly before pulling back, downing his shot, and pressing in again. He took the wedge from Mike’s lips with his teeth only, their lips not even brushing. Mike followed Trevor’s mouth as he leaned back to suck on the lime for a second before putting in on the coffee table with Mike’s. Mike keened, leaning toward Trevor, already achingly hard. Trevor huffed a breathless laugh, shaking his head as he leaned over the coffee table to roll them a joint. Mike sat up straighter and stared at his friend.

“Trevor,” he said seriously now because Mike was _hard_ and he loved Trevor, a lot, and he just needed Trevor to admit how he felt the same because Mike knew he did. Trevor just hummed to show he was listening. Mike huffed loudly and slid to the floor, moving over to sit between Trevor’s knees and the coffee table. Trevor looked at him now, his eyes dark.

“You don’t have to pretend,” Mike said, leaning back against the coffee table with Trevor's arms around his neck. “You don’t have to wait until we’re both too fucked up to remember anything, Trev, because _I want this too._ ”

Trevor just stared at him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. Mike pulled himself up on his knees so they were face to face. His eyes raked over Trevor’s dark eyes and very red lips. He leaned in and gave Trevor a soft closed mouth kiss. Trevor didn’t respond except to stop biting his bottom lip. When Mike pulled back and opened his eyes, Trevor’s mouth was hanging slightly open. Mike took that as the only invitation he was going to get from his defiant best friend. He leaned in again, kissing Trevor with more fervor, sliding his tongue over Trevor’s bottom lip. Trevor responded now, moving closer to Mike, his hands resting on Mike’s shoulders. Mike lifted his hands to Trevor’s thighs, sliding them forward so his fingertips brushed Trevor’s tented crotch. Trevor gasped into Mike’s mouth and Mike used the opportunity to run his tongue over Trevor’s. Trevor moaned around Mike’s tongue as he began to suck on it experimentally. Mike pushed up, licking into Trevor's mouth as he pushed him down onto the couch. With Mike firmly atop him, Trevor moved his hands down to Mike's hips. Mike ground down against Trevor's erection, relishing in the moans he was getting in return.

"Unf - Mike, we should-" Mike pulled away, looking down at Trevor as he tired to speak. "We should take our pants off," he managed to breathe out because, fuck, Mike was still pressing down against Trevor's crotch and Trevor really couldn't think much beyond 'pants off' anyway. Mike smiled and leaned down to nose at Trevor's jaw.

"Get to it, then," he instructed lowly in Trevor's ear. Trevor moaned again, arching up against Mike. A second later, he realized what Mike wanted from him and moved his hands to Mike's zipper, unzipping it and then his own. Mike shuffled around, moving his pants and briefs down enough to free his cock. He sat up on his knees so Trevor could do the same, smiling as he caught another sight of the tight batman boxers. Mike collapsed back down on top of Trevor as soon as Trevor's bright red cock is in sight, sliding his own cock across it.

"Oh, fuck, Mike," Trevor whines, his hands back on Mike's hips. Mike frots against Trevor for a moment before balancing carefully on one arm. He grabs Trevor's arm, moving it between them and around both their cocks. They gasp together as Mike begins moving their hands. When Trevor starts to move his hand of his own accord, Mike moves his hand to Trevor's hip, dropping onto the elbow of his other arm. He grips Trevor's hair as the heat pools in his stomach. When he yanks Trevor's head back to bite as his neck, Trevor moans loudly, continuing with soft little pules as Mike ravishes his neck.

"Fuck- Marks, Mikey," he grits out, hand still gripping their cocks. Mike just thrusts against him, telling Trevor to _keep fucking moving_ as he bites into his collarbone hard. Trevor pants beneath him and continues, thrusting too as he gets closer to climax. Mike's hips stutter and he buries his face in Trevor's neck, moaning as he comes over Trevor's hand. Trevor moans in response, rutting against his softening cock and Mike gasps, pressing down against Trevor's cock as his hand squeezes both cocks. He bites into Trevor's shoulder, his legs quivering at the over stimulation. Trevor continues to move his hand and Mike responds, whimpering boneless on top of him. He tightens his hand, causing both boys to cry out as Trevor comes too, his head thrown back in oblivious pleasure. Mike whimpered again a moment later when Trevor had yet to release his grip. Trevor's head snapped up.

"Oh, fuck, sorry," he fussed, removing his hand carefully and wiping it on Mike's pants. Mike looked up at him blankly.

"Thanks," he said flatly, barely keeping his smile in. Trevor grinned at him and rolled them on their sides, wrapping his arm around Mike's waist to keep him from falling back to the floor.

"Thanks, Mikey," he breathed, his nose brushing Mike's. He was serious now, though. He was thanking Mike for making him realize Mike wanted him too. And for the sex. Mike grinned and kissed the side of Trevor's mouth.

"No problem," he said cheekily. "But you really didn't have to wipe your hand on my pants," he huffed, kicking said pants to the floor. Trevor shrugged, still smiling.

"Shall I have wiped it here?" he asked, raising his hands to brush through Mike's hair. Mike's nose scrunched up and shook his head definitively.

"So we should make that a regular thing," Mike said to Trevor's chest. He watched it move as Trevor chuckled.

"Getting off or body shots?" Mike wants to answer both because that's what he wants, but not what he'd meant.

"Body shots," he clarifies. "The other's happening anyway."

"Oh," Trevor replied, smiling into Mike's hair at the thought of getting to keep Mike, even after admitting this.


End file.
